What will she see, what will she know?
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter goes with Hermione, Ron and Ginny to Australia, but he leaves his friends to go travelling, but not before Ginny talks him into having sex. It was six years later Harry returns home only to end up with the biggest surprise of his life. Harry/Ginny - Slash, Harry/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After a lot of celebration, Harry decided to head up to his old bed in Gryffindor tower to get some sleep, he was completely knackered. He spoke to Hermione and Ron, then Bill and Arthur Weasley, he also talked to professor McGonagall before heading up to his old bed. He stripped off his clothes and climbed into the old four poster bed and the moment his head hit the pillow, he crashed.

Ron was sitting with his family waiting for Kingsley and a few order members to finish taking down all the information on the people that died. The Weasley family were waiting to head home to the burrow. Arthur Weasley and Bill Weasley had gone to the Burrow to check and make sure it was safe, then Arthur went back to Hogwarts to be with his family, Bill went to do some things then he got Fleur and she came back to Hogwarts with her husband. Hermione was sitting with Ron, her head on his shoulder as she dozed off. Ginny was still sitting with her mother at the end of one of the house tables, she kept glancing around at everyone, some people she knew, some she didn't and some were friends, but the main person she wanted to see was Harry. But after Harry had spent some time sitting with the bodies of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, he'd disappeared and she was really anxious to talk to him. Charlie and Percy were helping the staff of Hogwarts, going around the whole castle looking for injured people. They found a few that had been trapped under rubble, but they also found a lot more that had died, from both sides.

Neville Longbottom, after some rest, a cup of tea and something to eat, started to help the staff as well, along with his grandmother and the da that were still there. Just like with Harry, Ron and Hermione, people kept coming up to Neville, shaking his hand or patting him on the back.

The moment word had spread that Lord Voldemort was dead, and at the hand of Harry Potter, more people turned up at Hogwarts, but lots of reporters and photographers. They were taking pictures of everyone and everything, reporters asking questions, but for some reason they never went near Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, or Hermione Granger who at the time had been sitting together. It seemed they knew the golden trio as someone had called them, would not appreciate being disturbed. But the three friends did have a lot of pictures taken of them, some together, some separate. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the interim minister for magic spoke with the reporters, giving out the details of what had taken place over the last day before he left Hogwarts with trustworthy people to head to the ministry of magic to start working on getting Voldemort's people out of there. They were lucky with some, got them locked up before they heard the news of Voldemort's downfall, but some ran away the moment they heard that an all-out battle was going on at Hogwarts. Until all the untrustworthy people were gone, Kingsley appointed order of the phoenix members to his major staff so they could run the different departments. He gave Minerva McGonagall the position of headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry that way she would have unlimited access over everything to do with the ancient school. Until they could reform the governors of Hogwarts with people they knew were not in any way supporters of the dark arts, as minister Kingsley was able to take control of all decisions regarding Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, so he knew Minerva would be the best person to take control of the old school.

Parents of some of the students that stayed behind had turned up to fight alongside their children, some turned up after the fighting finished, not knowing their children had been involved. Horace Slughorn had gone to check on all the younger students that had been evacuated, to make sure they all got home safely. Hagrid with help from Grawp had been searching the grounds for the injured or dead. The dead from Harry Potter's side were placed at the end of the great hall, the injured went straight to the hospital wing to be treated by Poppy Pomfrey and two other healers that had turned up to help. The dead from Voldemort's side were placed in a room that held Voldemort's body, the injured were taken straight to holding cells at the ministry and were treated for their injuries there. The rest of the staff were searching the grounds or castle for any supporters of Voldemort that might be hiding, trying to find a way to escape and they found a far few. Filius Flitwick had started to take pictures of everything for the historical records. He took pictures of everyone that fought, the injured, even the dead as it needed to be done, and to the damage done to the old castle. Irma Pince, the librarian had gone around and taken down the names of everyone, also for the historical records. So like Filius, she wrote down the names of everyone that fought, the injured, along with the people that died, both sides. Draco Malfoy, who had still been huddled together with his parents, he offered to help, so he told the librarian the names of any of the death eaters, or snatchers that he knew. The younger Malfoy knew he was still going to Azkaban and he knew he deserved it, but he wanted to help now he didn't have a death threat from Voldemort hanging over his head. He had given his statement to an auror, told them everything he knew, just like his mother Narcissa Malfoy before those two were taken to the holding cells, where Lucius Malfoy, being a known death eater and a fierce supporter of Voldemort, was taken straight to Azkaban that the new minister had with the help of some aurors had placed strong enchantments around the old and ancient jail.

All this was happening within minutes of the fighting finishing, till late the following day. Before anyone could really celebrate or mourn, everything needed to be organised so the wizarding world could finally move forward after years of being under the dark clouds of danger and threat of death that Voldemort had brought to their world. But like everyone at Hogwarts and around the wizarding world, they were looking forward to a bright and safe future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The following morning, Neville Longbottom, who had stayed at Hogwarts, woke up and looked around his old dorm room. He saw Seamus Finnegan who was just waking up, along with Dean Thomas. He knew Ron Weasley had headed home to the Burrow to be with family after losing Fred. But Harry Potter was still asleep, the three friends all looked down at Harry, saw the cuts and bruises all over him since the blankets had slipped down some time while Harry slept, but they also saw another cut, in the shape of lightning, exactly like his forehead, this one was still bleeding though. So the three friends left Gryffindor tower and headed up to the hospital wing, they saw Madame Pomfrey, and two other healers still working on the people that had been hurt during the fighting. They also saw the headmistress and the minister who had been getting treated for their injuries.

'Excuse me professor,' Neville said as he walked over to her with Dean and Seamus.

'I thought you three would still be asleep.'

'We did, we're fine professor, but we came see Madame Pomfrey and the other two healers look busy, we wanted to tell someone that Harry's still asleep, but he has another lightning shaped cut on his shoulder and it's still bleeding.'

'Alright, I'll let Poppy know so she can go up there and treat him, thank you. Now go down and get something to eat, you three look like you could use it.'

'That's where we're heading now professor,' Seamus said as he looked around then followed Neville and Dean out of the hospital.

Minerva walked over to Poppy, 'Can you spare a few minutes Poppy?'

'Just a few minutes Minerva, what seems to be the problem?'

'Neville told me Harry's still asleep, but he's shoulder is bleeding.'

'Let me get my bag and some potions,' Poppy stepped into her office, grabbed the things she needed then followed the headmistress and minister to Gryffindor tower. They headed straight upstairs to the boys dormitory and into the room Harry Potter slept, 'Oh my, it's like his head.' the matron went about healing Harry's cuts, all his cuts then gave him some potions.

'Yes, Neville did say it was, so it looks like Voldemort used the killing curse on Harry again.'

'I'll have to get a full statement from Harry. I know he'll need some time, but I can't leave it too long. I wonder why he survived, Albus explained about Lily's sacrifice and the magic of love, but what kept Harry alive this time?' Kingsley asked.

'I'd like to know that myself Kingsley. He's not going to get a lot of peace, is he?'

'No, word is spreading all over the world how he killed Voldemort. Harry Potter celebrations are going on everywhere, people toasting his name. But I heard this morning that he is now called the saviour of the wizarding world, he won't like that as he never liked the other names he's been called.'

'No, he won't, he always asks, why can't I just be called Harry, just Harry,' Minerva gave a small smile as she continued to watch Poppy heal Harry Potter, 'Is everything okay Poppy?'

'Yes, but he had a lot of injuries Minerva, not just the cuts, but lots of burns and also a lot of small breaks. His ribs, hands and feet, with one big break in his leg, so I have no idea how he was standing.'

'He knew what needed to be done Poppy, so he pushed through the pain so he could do what he had to. I'd seen him do that before, nothing so severe as what is wrong this time, but still painful.'

'I can't believe the scars he has though, he's eighteen and look at him,' Kingsley said.

'He's not eighteen yet Kingsley, but yes he has a lot, hard to believe he is barely an adult. But look at his face, have you ever seen his face look so relaxed, so peaceful, I never have.'

'No, he always looked tense, stressed out.'

'Well, let's leave him sleep,' Minerva pulled the blankets back up so Harry was covered in case anyone snuck in to see him then the three left Gryffindor tower, Poppy, to go back to her hospital, Minerva and Kingsley to keep working.

Later that day, Neville, Seamus and Dean went up to shower before dinner. When he stepped into the dorm room, the first thing he saw was Harry, still sleeping.

'He's still asleep, I hope he's okay,' Neville said.

'Well Ron did say they had been awake for nearly two days, so he was tired. But I'm even surprised his still asleep. He came up here when everyone was still celebrating, that was only an hour or so after the fighting,' Dean said.

'We'll keep an eye on him and if he doesn't wake soon, we can get Madame Pomfrey to check him, make sure he's okay,' Neville said.

The three young men grabbed some clothes and headed to the boys bathroom, while Harry Potter stayed sleeping. After dinner that night, Neville, Seamus and Dean headed back up to the dorm rooms and again they saw Harry still asleep.

'I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey, this isn't normal, even for someone that was exhausted shouldn't sleep this long.'

'You go Neville, we'll keep an eye on him,' Seamus said, then sat on his bed while Dean sat on his but they both kept staring over at Harry, 'Do you think he's okay Dean?'

'No idea Seamus, but I hope he is. I know he's alive, he's breathing and he has moved a few times, but he shouldn't still be asleep, not after all this time.'

Neville, Poppy and Minerva stepped back into the room, Neville sat on his bed and the three young men watched the matron examine Harry while the headmistress gazed down at Harry, but Neville, Dean and Seamus noticed Minerva McGonagall looked worried, just like the three of them were, worried and anxious that their friend was going to be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Poppy couldn't find any reason why Harry Potter was still asleep, she checked for any sort of injuries to his head, and only found a few cuts and burns that she had already healed. She checked for any type of poisons, again nothing. She checked for everything she could think of and found nothing. All indications were that Harry was just asleep, but she looked just as worried as everyone else. Finally they thought they would see how he is in the morning, but Minerva spoke to a few of the ghosts and asked them to keep an eye on Harry if he left Gryffindor tower.

Again the following morning, Neville, Seamus and dean saw Harry asleep and the three of them were starting to get very anxious. Poppy, Minerva and Kingsley had stepped into the dorm room, the healer doing her examination and again, she couldn't find anything wrong. So Neville decided it was time to speak with the DA, the ones that weren't injured. He got out his coin, sent a message to all of them explaining about Harry and they needed to take turns watching him, it was getting close to three days that Harry had been sleeping, and that wasn't right.

Neville decided to go to the Burrow, so he could explain to Ron and Hermione what was going on.

'Neville, how are you?' Arthur asked.

'Fine Mr. Weasley, well I'm fine, just worried. Hermione, Ron, there's something going on with Harry. You know how he went to sleep about an hour or so after the fighting finished, before you left to come here?'

'Yeah, what about it Neville?' Ron asked.

'He's still asleep, hasn't woken once. Madame Pomfrey keeps checking him, she can't find anything wrong, no head injuries, no poisons, nothing. We're all starting to get worried. So I contacted the DA, we're taking turns watching him so we can let Madame Pomfrey know if there's the slightest change in him. Oh and he has another lightning shaped cut on his shoulder, the blankets slipped down and we saw it.'

'Let me get changed Neville, I want to go see him, Ron are you coming?'

'Yeah, I want to talk to Madame Pomfrey, find out what's going on.' Hermione hurried up the stairs, while Ron kept talking to Neville, 'I know we slept, longer than I've ever slept before, but it's nearly three days since Harry went to sleep, that's not right.'

'No, even Madame Pomfrey said it's not right, she looks worried, well everyone that knows looks worried.'

'So she couldn't find any type of poison, nothing that could keep Harry asleep?' Arthur asked.

'Nothing, she's checked for everything, even one of the other healers checked. Madame Pomfrey said because she was really tired, she wanted a second opinion, but he found nothing wrong with Harry. Well just all the injuries, like burns, bruises and cuts, oh a few breaks as well, but nothing that would keep him asleep.'

'Alright, we can go now,' Hermione stepped back into the kitchen, 'I told your mum Ron, she asked us to let her know if we hear anything.'

'We'll send one of the owls from Hogwarts the moment he wakes up,' Ron said then left with Hermione and Neville.

The three friends hurried through the castle and up to the boys dorm rooms in Gryffindor tower. Hermione sat on the bed next to Harry, taking his hand.

'He looks peaceful, like he's just asleep.'

'Yeah, he does, but why is he still asleep?'

'We might have some news on that,' Minerva said as she stepped into the room with Poppy and Kingsley.

'Did you find something?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'I spoke with Albus, explained that it's been three days and Harry is still asleep. He said that in very rare instances when someone has gone through something very traumatic and emotional, they will sleep, it's so they can cope with what they have been through. They also change, now he has no idea how Harry could change or in what way, if someone was very loud, when they woke they would be a lot quieter, it's not very common because it only happens with something so traumatic that the person just isn't coping, but the sleeping could last up to two weeks, so Poppy needed to make some different potions for him, to keep him nourished.'

'I'm going to need to wash him down as well, so all of you will need to leave the room for a few minutes.'

'Do you want any help Madame Pomfrey, Harry and I got used to seeing each other. Since we share a room at the Burrow and here?' Ron asked.

'Thank you Ron, that would be helpful. But the rest of you will have to leave and I'll let you know when I'm done.'

Ron waited until the door closed, 'Um I thought I would tell you that Harry has a few scars, well, on his private areas. He said his relatives hurt him when he was younger, never said what they did though.'

'Alright, if you could go get a bowl of warm soapy water, I'll get him ready,' Poppy gave Ron a kindly smile then took the blankets off Harry, then she took his underwear off, 'Oh my.'

'Yeah, doesn't look very nice. I saw them accidentally the first night Harry stayed at the Burrow.'

'One is a cut and I can tell came from something sharp, like a knife. Let's just get him washed and he'll need clean underwear.'

Poppy and Ron went about washing Harry, then put some fresh, clean underwear on him before covering him up. They let Minerva, Kingsley, Hermione, and Neville and Luna, who had turned up to watch Harry.

'At least he doesn't have all that old blood and dirt over him anymore,' Hermione said as she brushed Harry's hair off his forehead.

'He looks a lot better now he's clean.'

'I've had a lot of request for Harry to give an interview, I know he wouldn't want to do that or want any attention. So I brought Donald with me, he's an auror I've known for years. He'll stay outside the portrait to make sure no one but all of you can get in here.'

'Yes, he doesn't need that type of attention, I just wish he'd wake up,' Neville said. But everyone else in the room wanted the same thing, they wanted Harry to wake up so they could make sure he was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Over the next few days, Harry still slept, but the funerals had started and so everyone could attend the ones they needed or wanted to, Kingsley had Donald stay with Harry, but this time inside Gryffindor tower. They held Fred Weasley's funeral, which was hard on everyone and Molly Weasley couldn't stop crying as Arthur kept a hold on her and everyone could see he was actually holding her up. After that funeral they held Remus Lupin's who was buried at Godric's Hollow, right next to James and Lily Potter. Next to Remus was Nymphadora Lupin. All the DA and staff of Hogwarts went to Colin Creevey's funeral, after the service they all spoke to his parents, hugged Dennis before leaving. Then they went to Lavender Brown's funeral, again all the DA and staff turned up at hers. So for two weeks while Harry slept, his friends went to all the funerals.

Ginny had finally talked her mother into allowing her to go to Hogwarts to see Harry, so now she kept turning up at Hogwarts to sit with Harry, everyone knew how much she liked him and hoped they resumed their relationship now Voldemort was dead. Charlie and Percy had gone to Hogwarts a few times to watch Harry so everyone else could get a break. What surprised them was Peeves kept vigil over Harry, just floating up near the ceiling, but so did Nearly Headless Nick and the Grey Lady.

As the end of the third week that Harry Potter had been sleeping approached, the Grey Lady was floating around the dorm room while the living were all eating. She heard a sound which made her turn, she spotted Harry moving, just a little, but to her it looked like he was waking. So she quickly floated through the walls to the hospital wing.

'Matron, it looks like he might be waking.'

'Thank you Helena, I'll head straight up there. Could you let the headmistress know?'

'Of course,' Helena Ravenclaw floated through the wall again while Poppy grabbed her bag and headed up to Gryffindor tower. She was just stepping through the portrait when Minerva joined her, so they walked up the stairs and into the boy's dorm room together.

'Yes, he does look like he's waking up. He's breathing is different and his eyes are moving under his lids,' Poppy quickly examined him, 'Yes, he should wake any time now. One good thing about Harry sleeping so long, it gave his injuries time to heal. Normally he was always asking me to leave the hospital, he has no patience.'

'No, he never had a lot.'

Poppy, Minerva, the ghosts, Helena Ravenclaw, Nearly Headless Nick and Peeves all stood or floated above the bed holding Harry Potter. They never spoke, and never took their eyes off him.

Harry's eyes flickered, then he blinked a few times, 'Hmmm,' Harry's eyes opened and looked around, 'Why are you three floating above my bed, especially you Peeves. You haven't been doing anything to me while I slept have you? I've still got my eyebrows and hair I hope.' That comment made Peeves his cackle type laugh.

'Harry,' Minerva smiled, 'how do you feel?'

'Great, and if you and Madame Pomfrey's here then something has been going on,' Harry sat up then looked down, lifted the blankets, 'Why am I naked?'

'I had to wash you down Mr. Potter. First tell me how you feel, is your body stiff or sore at all?'

'You washed me down, you, blimey,' Harry looked around, 'Where are my clothes?'

'In a minute Harry, tell Poppy how you feel?'

'Fine, not sore at all,' Harry moved his legs and arms, 'Feel great actually, nice and rested.'

'You have been asleep for three weeks Harry.'

'Three weeks, you're kidding, not wonder I feel rested. Wouldn't I be hungry or at least thirsty if I'd been asleep that long?'

'I've been giving you potions to keep you nourished and hydrated.'

'Oh, well thanks, because I feel great. Can I get dressed now?'

'We'll leave you to yourself, on and by the way, Hermione, Ron, Neville, all the DA have been taking turns watching you. But when they needed a break, Nick, Helena and Peeves offered to keep an eye on you, that's why they're here.'

Harry looked up, 'Thanks,' Harry gave the three ghosts a smile.

'We'll leave you to dress Harry and it's us who wish to thank you,' Helena gave Harry a smile as Nick nodded.

Peeves blew a raspberry 'We Potties the one, Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun,' Peeves sang as the three of them floated through the walls. Minerva and Poppy laughed softly as they left, closing the door behind them. Harry chuckled then found his clothes, dressed then walked through the common room, out the portrait hole and down through the school until he came to the great hall. He smiled as he spotted some of his friends sitting at one of the tables.

'Well, look who's finally awake,' Neville called.

Harry laughed then walked over to his friends and got hugged by all of them. 'Yeah, professor McGonagall just told me how long I'd been sleeping for and you lot have been keeping an eye on me, thanks.'

'None of us were sure what was wrong even with Madame Pomfrey saying she couldn't find anything wrong with you,' Ron said.

'Where are your glasses?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, when I was getting dressed, I could see pretty good. For some reason I don't need them anymore. I might if I have to read, but just to see, nah, I'm good, enough about me though, what's been going on with all of you?' Harry sat down at the table with everyone else, grabbed some juice and a piece of fruit.

'Since we've all been here making sure you were okay, we've been helping with the castle. As you can see, the great hall is fixed now, this was the first part we repaired,' Dean said.

'I saw a few things walking down, but never took a lot of notice.'

'All the funerals were held, we went to a lot of those,' Hermione said sadly.

'Remus and Tonks were buried right next to your parents,' Ron said.

'Oh, okay, well I'll make sure to go there now I'm up. But I thought you'd be looking for your parents Hermione?'

'I've had the muggle relations office doing some checking for me, but they said with so many people that went missing during that time, they really haven't got the people or time to work on two that were sent away and thought I'd probably have to go myself. So Ron and I are going, we just wanted to make sure you were fine before we left.'

'Well now that he's dead and I don't have to worry about him anymore, I'm going to see the world. So we could head to Australia together, then I'll leave you two to find your parents, and I'll go sightseeing. I've been looking forward to being able to do that. Just leave here and see the things I've been wanting to for years,' Harry said cheerfully as he started eating his apple. But some of his friends all looked a little concerned, Harry seemed to happy and wondered if he really was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Over the next couple of days, Harry stayed in a good mood and even though he looked and sounded fine, his friends were still worried about him. Harry went into Gringotts, took a lot of money out of his vault, then went shopping. He bought a new backpack then put an undetectable expansion charm and a featherlight charm on it before buying a whole range of new clothes, everything he needed and some things he just thought looked good, along with all different types of shoes. He was able to throw out all the old clothes that used to belong to Dudley and put on some new clothes that he picked out for himself and that actually fit, so no charms needed to be placed on them like Hermione or Mrs. Weasley were always doing to his clothes.

Harry had finished dressing and walked out of the boys bathrooms back to his dorm room and saw Ginny sitting on his bed.

'Hi Ginny, what's up?'

'I tried to see you the last couple of days, but you were never here.'

'Yeah, been shopping a lot, as you can see by the new clothes, look good, don't they.'

'Yes, you look very nice and Hermione mentioned about not needing glasses. It's strange to see you without them.'

'I suppose it does, but I love it, not having them stuck to my face anymore. I would have gotten rid of them when I got the chance, either by getting contact lenses or laser surgery done. I thought about it a couple of years ago, but I could never get out to do anything. Now I don't need to be guarded or worry what he's up to I can go do the things I want.'

'Yes, Ron mentioned how you want to travel, go overseas.'

'Yep, apart from here, the Burrow and Little Whinging, I've never been anywhere. Now it's time to go see the world and have some fun.'

'Um Harry, what about us, we talked about this remember, if it was ever over we might get back together.'

'We could, but not full on Gin. I really want to have some time to myself and just do what I want for a change. I never had that before, now nothing can stop me and I'm not letting it. So we can see each other, but it will just be casually.'

'I want to, I really do, so how about I go on holiday's with you, we can spend more time together?'

'Look Ginny,' Harry sat beside her, 'That's like having a full time girlfriend with me, I don't want that, not yet. So you've got the choice of us seeing each other before I go or we can just forget about it and go our separate ways.'

Ginny stared at Harry and couldn't believe the things he was saying, 'Hermione and Ron said I could go to Australia with you lot.'

'You can if you want, but as I told them I'll leave them to themselves while I go off and see the country and I want to do that alone. So we can spend that time together before I go, but I will be going alone. I really need some time to myself, I never had any before and it's time I do. Have you mentioned this to your parents yet, I didn't think they'd led you go to another country with just us?'

'With everything we've been through they know I can look after myself and I won't be alone, I will be with you, Hermione and Ron. I spoke with George, he's going to lend me some money so I can go and he thinks it's a good idea to get away for a while.'

'Well it is, so I'll leave the decision up to you, just casually and then I leave for a while or we stay friends and that's all.'

'Then we'll start casually and hope you're not gone too long before I see you again.'

'I'm not making any plans Ginny, so I can't say how long. I might be gone a few months or even a year.'

'That's fine,' Ginny said trying to sound cheerful even though her stomach felt like there was something heavy sitting in it. She had been hoping to get into a proper relationship with Harry now the war was over, she never thought Harry would leave again. So now she was determined to make him see how good they could be together and hoped Harry ended up staying with her.

The following day Harry met Hermione, Ron and Ginny at the Burrow and the moment he walked into the kitchen he felt the tension and saw the disapproving looks on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces.

'Hi, what's going on?'

'Mum and dad aren't happy with Ginny and I going to Australia with you and Hermione. But I'm not letting Hermione go looking for her parents alone, she is my girlfriend and we can look after Ginny. But I'm an adult, Ginny almost is.'

'I get that, I wouldn't want her to go alone either and we are adults. Anyway, I dropped in to see when we were going to leave, I really want to get away from here for a while?'

'I've worked out my plans Harry, so we've been organising everything. I sent an owl to Kingsley, he said international port keys are restricted so we might be in for a long day trying to get one approved.'

'Well if I ask for it I'm sure they wouldn't need to approve me. I did kill the bastard and ended this war with all your help, so they shouldn't knock me back.'

'Actually Kingsley did suggest you applying, that it will get us one. I wasn't sure about mentioning it to you though.'

'Then let's do it, head to the ministry and get our transport to the land down under.'

'The what?' Ron asked looking confused.

'Oh that's what the muggles call Australia because if you look at a map of the world, Australia is down the bottom, the land down under, under everything else. It's known around the world as the land down under, it's a great name too.'

'Even though we're not happy about you four going off on your own, we know we can't stop you. So one thing we would like is regular letters, to let us know how you are. Another thing, Harry that money you had Bill get us, thank you and it did help, but you will get it back when I start work again.'

'It's fine Mr. Weasley, look how long you and Mrs. Weasley have looked after me. So I'll leave that to you but I don't really want it back. Between what my parents and Sirius left me, I'm good. So you've got time to think about it and it was sort of my way of thanking you of taking good care of me for years, my surrogate parents you could say.' Harry gave Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a huge smile, then got hugged by Mrs. Weasley making Harry chuckle as he hugged her back, which made Arthur smile at his wife, she has always thought of Harry as another son.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Two days later, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked through the atrium of the ministry, to a lot of whispers about the heroes of the war and the saviour. They got patted on the backs, their hands shook as they walked towards the lifts. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were surprised how happy Harry still seemed to be, accepting everyone's thanks, smiling at the people, he even stood for a couple of photos before they finally made it to the department of magical transport, international port key office. The room fell silent the moment the four of them walked in then everyone watched as Harry stepped over to a desk.

'Hi,' Harry smiled, 'I want to get a port key to Australia for me and my three friends.'

'Normally you'd have to be investigated and interviewed Mr. Potter.'

'So I heard, but I think you know I'm a good person, don't you. I did kill Voldemort and made our world safe, so can't we skip that? I really need a holiday after all that, just like my friends do.'

'Well, yes, you are right,' the woman smiled then opened her drawer and took out a comb, 'So when would you like to leave?'

'Tomorrow, say ten in the morning.'

The woman wrote something, then looked up, 'I'll need your friends names as well.'

Harry smiled again, 'Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley.'

The woman wrote again then tapped the comb with her wand, 'All set, did you need one to come home?'

Harry looked at his friends who shook their heads, 'No, we'll be bringing muggles back with us, so flying the muggle way unless we can get approved to bring muggles back with us, it's Hermione's parents.'

'No, I'm sorry, muggles aren't allowed to use magical transport.'

'We didn't think so, no harm in asking though,' Harry took the comb then shook the woman's hand, 'Thanks for all your help,' Harry gave her a smile then waved at everyone in the office before leaving with his friends, 'I'm glad we didn't need to sit there all day.'

'No and that's what Kingsley said, it would normally take all day.'

'Well now I'm hungry, why don't we get some lunch?'

'Let's head to the Burrow, especially since we are leaving tomorrow. It'll keep mum and dad happy until then.'

'Well I love your mum's cooking, so I don't mind.'

As the four of them walked to the lifts, Ginny slipped her hand into Harry who smiled. They got out at the atrium and were surrounded by reporters all shouting questions.

'We haven't got long, we're heading out to eat, so just a couple,' Harry shouted so he could be heard.

'How are you feeling Harry, now he's gone?' a woman called.

'Fantastic, absolutely great, aren't you?' Harry gave the woman a huge smile but everyone laughed as they all agreed with Harry.

'Yes we are, rumours are you were hit with the killing curse again, care to comment?'

'Yep, I was, have another lightning shaped scar to match my other one.'

'Can you tell us where that scar is?'

Harry put his hand on his shoulder, 'It's not like you need to aim at any specific area as long as you hit you're mark.'

'Why did you're spells connect?'

'He was using a wand that belonged to me, that I'd won, he never realised. I did tell him, he didn't seem to take much notice. But that was him, unless it was about him or made him feel special, he didn't really care. Oh just so you all know, he was really a halfblood, not a pureblood like he kept trying to tell everyone. I got to see a memory of his father, a muggle called Tom Riddle and he looked exactly like him, well, when he was younger he looked like him. Another thing you can put in your little papers, Tom Marvolo Riddle is an anagram of I am Lord Voldemort, that's how he came up with the name. Anyway, we're really hungry, so we're off.'

'Is this your girlfriend Harry, we all thought Hermione Granger was.'

'Hermione is Ron's girlfriend and Ginny is my friend, now we're going,' Harry smiled again then pushed his way through the crowd and left the ministry.

The four friends got to the Burrow and sat down just as Mrs. Weasley had finished preparing lunch.

'So did you have any problems?' Arthur asked.

'No, the moment Harry asked, they got it ready just like Kingsley said. Hermione, have you packed the tent?'

'Yes, it's in my bag with everything else.'

'You can use that after I leave, I'll pay for some hotel rooms until then.'

'I would love to stay in a hotel and not the tent, but I can't let you pay for that Harry.'

'It's fine Ron and I'm not staying in a tent, never again. So since I'm getting a hotel room, we all can. I would say share, but I want some time to myself.'

'Thank you Harry, that would be nice until you leave even if I wish you'd stay with us,' Hermione said.

'I'll stay for a bit, but I really want to get away on my own for a while. I am looking forward to the Australian beaches though. I remember you telling us about them Hermione.'

'Yes, they are supposed to be beautiful and even though it's there winter right now, it's nothing like ours and from what I read, the Pacific ocean is warmer, so we might even get a swim while we're there.'

'I know I want to, but they have sharks don't they?'

'Yes, but also a lot of different types of sea life that can cause problems.'

'Then wrist straps for our wands and we can charm them so no one sees them.'

'Since you will have a lot of long days and you might not eat properly while you're gone, eat now,' Molly placed food on the long worn table, 'Just remember what we said, letters and on a regular basis.'

'We will mum and we'll be fine, the wars over remember, but we know you'll be worried, so you'll get lots of letters from us,' Ron gave his mother a smile knowing that no matter how many letters she got or how old they were, she would always worry about her kids.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The four friends had a good few days when they first arrived in Australia. They thought they'd settle in and look around before they started looking for the Grangers. Harry went off alone a few times, he got a lot of information about this country but also some other countries that were close. One thing Harry said, he didn't want to always travel by magic, he wanted to take his time and see everything. So when he did leave Hermione, Ron and Ginny, he was going to get himself a motorbike and ride around Australia for a while, before heading to another country called New Zealand, then to Indonesia. He hadn't made any other plans apart from those, he decided to just go to what took his interest.

After a long afternoon of swimming, Harry went straight in to have a shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and stepped into the other room and saw Ginny sitting on the side of his bed.

'You should have let me know, let me just get dressed, won't be long.'

'I don't want you to get dressed,' Ginny chewed nervously on her lip as she stepped over to Harry, 'Let's make love.'

Harry stared down into Ginny's brown eyes, he could see she was nervous, but he could also see she was serious. So Harry nodded, then pulled the towel from around himself, saw her eyes widen then she blushed and looked away.

'This is what you want, isn't it Ginny?'

'Yes,' Ginny's voice was soft but she slowly looked at Harry's growing erection before she looked into his eyes as she stood up and stepped towards Harry.

'Just so you understand, this won't change my mind, so are you okay with that?'

'Yes, I want us to make love,' Ginny hoped after they had sex that Harry would change his mind, she knew this was a risk, a risk she was willing to take. They started to snog, a very intense and serious snog. But Harry's hands were undoing Ginny's top as he kissed her. By the time their lips parted, Ginny had no top or bra on and Harry stood there staring at her breasts. He lifts a hand and gently caressed her right breast and felt Ginny shiver under his touch. He smiled then moved his hands down to the button of her jeans, had them undone in a few seconds and slowly pushed them down. Ginny sat on the bed and took her shoes, socks, jeans and knickers off and before she could stand up, Harry was lying on top of her and they were kissing again. After a few minutes of some fierce kissing, Harry moved slightly then started to move his hands over Ginny's body.

'I always knew you'd have a gorgeous body under all those clothes,' Harry saw Ginny blush which made him laugh, 'Don't be embarrassed Ginny, because it's true. So if you let me I'm going to touch every inch of you.'

'I want you to, I've always wanted you to touch me,' Ginny moved her hand until it was wrapped around Harry's length which made him groan in pleasure and Ginny grinned, 'Just like I always wanted to touch you, now I am.'

'Blimey, yeah, you are,' Harry closed his eyes for a minutes trying to control himself, then his hands moved down and pushed Ginny's legs apart and felt her opened them for him at the same time, 'You look so good and so wet.'

'Harry,' Ginny blushed again, then felt one of his fingers slip inside her, 'Oh.'

'It's okay, just go with the feeling,' Harry kept his finger moving as the heal of his hand rubbed against her sensitive nub, 'Easy.'

'Harry,' Ginny writhed and groaned, her hips were thrusting, 'I can't.'

'Yes you can, go with it,' Harry moved his finger out and rubbed her, 'That's it, let it out Ginny, enjoy it,' Harry kept his finger rubbing until Ginny cried out as her climax hit, then he moved over her, 'I'll go easy,' Harry gently slipped inside, felt her stiffen so he stopped to let her get used to the new intrusion, when he saw her nod, he pushed the rest of the way making her cry out again, 'Now it'll be easier,' Harry started his hips moving, but reached down and pulled one of Ginny's legs up so it went around his waist, she lifted her other leg so they were both wrapped around Harry's waist, 'That's good,' Harry panted heavily as he felt himself building and knew Ginny was close as well, 'Almost here,' Harry closed his eyes as his thrust got faster and faster, Ginny grabbed his hips trying to bring him closer, so he did, he went hard and fast until they were both groaning loudly as they released. Harry waited for a minute then gently slipped out making Ginny moan a little, 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, tender, but good,' Ginny looked down, 'Blood.'

'Yeah, you did know about that didn't you?'

'No, you know what mum's like, she doesn't really tell us anything and any books about sex are locked up.'

'You should have spoken to Hermione, Sirius told me all about it so I knew what to expect. Do you want to go shower, you might feel better?'

'Yes, thanks,' Ginny blushed brightly.

Harry saw Ginny was a little embarrassed so he grabbed the towel he used earlier and handed it to her then watched as she quickly ran into the bathroom. Harry stood up, saw more blood on the sheets. He pulled his bathrobe on while he waited until Ginny finished so he could have another shower. He knew Ginny would want sex even with him saying it would still be casual. He also knew that Ginny hoped if they had sex he would change his mind, but he wasn't. Harry was going to leave, go off alone and see the world, something he never thought he could do, but since he survived, he wasn't going to waste his time mainly because he knew there would always be danger so he was going to do what he could while he could. Now though since he had sex with Ginny, he knew she'd want more to keep him here, he thought it was time to leave. So after she left and he showered, he was going to pack his stuff, leave then send a letter to Ginny, Hermione and Ron explaining that he was gone. But he would write occasionally to let them know where he was and what he was doing, but he always wanted to hear from them. Harry knew this would hurt Ginny but he had been honest with her and it had been her idea to have sex, now he hoped she could live with her decision.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Over the next five years, Harry travelled all over the world. He met lots of people and had a great time. Some were witches and wizards who had heard about Voldemort and how Harry killed him, so they all wanted pictures with Harry. One thing Harry did when he first got to Australia was buy himself a camera, so he could also take photos, when people wanted photos with him, he always had someone take a picture with his camera. Even though he was a wizard, he did like muggle stuff and got himself a digital camera along with a lap top computer. He stored his photos on the computer and thought it was better than always having to develop the films and carrying around hundreds of photos.

Harry moved around so much that no mail from home ever found him, he wasn't sure if it was because they found out he had sex with Ginny which made them angry or if it was just for the fact that the mail just never seemed to find him. When Harry wanted some time to himself without being recognised, he would use a different name and sometimes charm his hair to a different colour. Harry did send a lot of letters to England and his friends, to let them know where he was and what he was up to. He never mentioned when he would be home, just that he would return one day. All during his time away, apart from making a lot of new friends, Harry did have a lot of sexual relationships going with lots of different woman and men, that surprised him at first, sleeping with a man, but he found he enjoyed the men just as much as the woman. The witches and wizards he slept with would literally do anything and they all said the same thing, giving pleasure to the saviour was a way of thanking him for ending the war with Voldemort because they knew that he would have taken over other countries after England. Harry never stopped the men or women because he was enjoying himself for the first time in his life.

When Harry Potter had been gone for six years, he finally headed back to England. But he decided to buy himself a house before he let his friends know he was back. He always knew he wanted to live in Godric's Hollow, so he headed straight there, got a hotel room then started looking around at all the houses for sale. It took him a few days, but he found a beautiful two story house, it was large and set on ten acres of land, Harry thought it was perfect. So he bought his first home, then started to furnish it. When he had everything he wanted and needed for his home, he bought one last thing, then he thought it was time to go see his friends and find out what they have been up to over the last few years.

Harry apparated to the Burrow, stared at the large crooked house and grinned. Even though he loved being away and seeing the world, he couldn't deny how happy this house made him feel. He stepped up to the door and gave a loud knock in case no one was in the kitchen or living room.

Ron walked to the door and stared at Harry, 'Blimey, you're home.'

'Yeah, got back a couple of weeks ago, but can I come in or what?'

'Um, yeah, sure Harry,' Ron was shocked he hugged his friend, 'It's good to see you, but what's with the long hair and earring?'

'Oh, I just wanted a change. So tell me are you and Hermione still together because I never got any letters from you?'

'We sent them Harry, the owls could never find you.'

'I moved around a lot and sometimes I used a different name just to get some time to myself, but you'd think some of those letters would have found me. Anyway, so Hermione, yes or no mate, come on?'

'Yes, we're married Harry. We wanted you to come home for the wedding.'

'Oh blimey, married, damn, I'm sorry I missed those letters. So where is she anyway, I want to see her?'

'She went shopping with mum, she'll be back soon. Harry, there's something you need to know though, about Ginny.'

'Ginny, oh, did she get sick of waiting, I don't blame her if she did. But I just wasn't ready to come back.'

'No, she's still single.'

'Mummy, now,' a little girl yelled as she pulled on Ginny's hand and they stepped into the kitchen.

'Harry,' Ginny said softly as she stared over at him.

'Hi, so this is the news Ron was going on about, you've got a kid. I didn't think you'd be the type to have kids without getting married Ginny?'

'I'm not, but the father wasn't around when I found out I was pregnant.'

'Mummy, who's that?' the little girl said as she moved towards Harry with a big smile on her face.

'Good question,' Ginny said quietly but never took her eyes off Harry and thought she better just get it over with, 'Lily, meet your daddy.'

'What?!' Harry said as he stared down at the little girl then back up at Ginny, 'Are you saying she's mine?'

'Yes, I found out three weeks after you left. We did try to find you Harry, sent letters everywhere, we even had the different ministries trying to find you to let you know.'

'Can I say hello to daddy mummy?'

'If you want darling,' Ginny kept hold of her daughters hand and stepped over to Harry, 'Say hello to your daughter Harry, I named her after your mother.'

Harry stood rooted to the spot then slowly knelt down and stared into eyes exactly like his and hair like his mother's, a dark red, not a Weasley red.

'Hi, do you know that you're very pretty.'

'Everyone said I look like my daddy, like you,' Lily reached out and touched Harry's hair, 'You have black hair.'

'Yeah, black hair, but you have dark red hair, like my mother's. Do you think I could have a hug?'

Lily giggled then hugged Harry, but he lifted her up as he held onto his daughter and felt himself choke up.

'Mummy, daddy's crying, why's he crying, am I hugging him too tight?'

'No darling, he's just happy to see you.' Ginny and Ron stood together watching Harry as he hugged his daughter but they were also stunned that Lily had taken to Harry straight away, 'Why couldn't we find you, we sent so many letters?'

Harry sniffed then sat down with his daughter on his lap, 'I don't know,' Harry ran his hand down his daughters long hair, 'Some should have found me, I would have come straight home if I knew. So your name is Lily, did mummy tell you where that name came from?'

'Yes, from your mummy, where is she?'

'She died, a long time ago. Oh blimey, I can't believe this, I have a daughter, a beautiful flower,' Harry smiled at his daughter and she smiled at her daddy. Molly and Hermione stepped inside the kitchen and stopped at the sight before them, father and daughter, staring at each other with identical looks on their faces, looks of happiness, of contentment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'Um Harry,' Hermione said softly as she knelt down in front of him while he held his daughter.

'Hi Hermione,' Harry gave her a smile then with one arm gave her a hug, 'Not one letter found me, how is that possible? I kept wondering why I never heard from any of you.'

'We weren't sure because we got your letters and they sounded like you had no idea what was going on.'

'I didn't, I would have come straight home. I wouldn't let Ginny go through this alone. But Lily, my daughter, she's beautiful.'

'She looks like you,' Hermione smiled, 'I'm going to do some checking because missing a few letters we could understand, but not all of them. It's like something or someone deliberately kept you from receiving our mail.'

'Do you really think so Hermione, but why would someone do that?' Ginny sat beside Harry and watched as he stared at his daughter.

'I don't know, maybe to hurt Harry, if it was a supporter of his. I just don't know.'

Harry glanced up, 'Hello Mrs. Weasley, you know I would never have let Ginny go through this alone.'

'Does that mean you will marry her now you know you got my daughter pregnant?'

'Mum,' Ginny glared.

'Just give me some time, then Ginny and I can discuss that,' Harry said but he knew he could not say what he wanted, he needed to speak with Ginny alone. So he looked back at his daughter, 'If it's okay with your mummy, how about the three of us go shopping tomorrow, I'll get you something special?'

'A broom, I want my own broom.'

Harry chuckled, 'A broom, I think I can do that if it's alright with your mum.'

'Mummy, please, can daddy get me a broom?'

'Yes, if he wants darling,' Ginny glanced up at Harry, 'She's a good little flyer, takes after her father.'

'And her mother Ginny, oh I have gifts for all of you, but Lily, sorry, because I didn't know, I didn't get you anything. But tomorrow I will buy you a heap of stuff, anything you want. And if it's alright with mummy, you can come to my house and see Snuffles.'

'Who's Snuffles?' the little girl asked.

'My dog, well puppy. He's probably chewing my new rugs or sofa's right now, he chews everything,' Harry grinned then saw his daughter pick up the chain around his neck, 'I got that in China, it's a Chinese fireball. I even got to see the real dragon.'

'It's pretty, but what are the red eyes, there shiny.'

'Rubies,' Harry took his arms from around his daughter, undid the chain, tapped it with his wand, then placed it around his daughter's neck, 'There, now it's yours and it fits.'

'Thanks, it's pretty. But what's the thing hanging from your ear?'

'An earring in the shape of a golden doe, the eyes are moonstones. When you're older I can get you some earrings, but girls usually wear two, one in each ear,' Harry pulled his bag over and started summoning the gifts out of his bag, 'Hermione, this is very rare and cost me a fortune, but I knew you'd love it,' Harry handed her a wrapped gift, then handed the next to Ron, 'I met these blokes, and you're going to hate me for it,' Harry grinned, then got another gift and handed it to Ginny, 'I saw this and instantly thought of your hair,' Harry smiled at her then grabbed another gift, 'There's two in here Mrs. Weasley, one for your kitchen and the other for you and Mr. Weasley.'

Harry watched as his gifts were opened, Hermione hugged him when she saw the old rare book on how laws started in the wizarding world, including laws on house elf slavery. Ron, with his mouth hanging open, stood staring down at the Chudley Cannons shirt that had his name on the back but was also signed by every player. Ginny was holding a beautiful locket in her palm, with rubies and moonstones. Mrs. Weasley was staring at the pair of birds, the birds were red and they were a mating pair and on the bottom were the names Molly and Arthur, but she was also staring at a large and beautifully three tier glass platter.

'Everyone staring at your gifts, do you think they like them daddy?'

'I think they do sweetheart, their just shocked. But see the large one that you're grandma has, I actually made that while I was in Russia. Those birds I had made by this old Tibetan man, I explained about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, so I sat with him for three days watching the man while he made them. Your uncle Ron loves the Chudley Cannons and I got to meet then, nice blokes, so they gave him one of their real team shirts and had your uncle Ron's name printed on the back. That locket your mummy is holding, I knew she'd like to keep a picture in it, close to her heart, she can put one of you in there and you will always be right above her heart.'

'She could put one of all of us in there,' Lily smiled then reached up and ran her finger down the scar on Harry's forehead, 'Why have you got this strange cut?'

'Something happened when I was only a baby, it left that scar.'

'Does it hurt?'

'Not anymore, it used to,' Harry stared down at his daughter, 'I can see a scar on your knee, did you fall over?'

'I fell off my broom, it hurt and bled lots, but grandma fixed it, like she fixes all my cuts for me.'

'She's a bit of a tom boy, loves the rough play, especially with her cousins, but even with how hurt's she's been, she's never cried.' Ginny said.

'You said cousins, oh who had kids?'

'Bill and Fleur have two girls, Percy and Audrey has a son, George and Angelina has a son,' Ginny explained, 'All that was in the letters as well.'

'I missed so much, but most important I missed the first few years of my daughter's life. We have to find out why I never got those letters. I figured since I never heard from any of you, that you were all fine and just getting on with your lives. Oh I did find that he had supporters in other countries, I helped a few of the ministries round them up. They seem to take one look at me and spells started going, but we got them all in the end,' Harry stared back down at his daughter who was still staring at him and knew he had to get to know her and make this us to Ginny and he was determined to give his daughter a good life. He wasn't sure about a permanent relationship with Ginny, he had enjoyed his time alone, but now they shared a daughter, he might have to consider it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'I'm getting lunch started, you might as well stay Harry, get to know your daughter and hopefully talk to Ginny about marriage.'

Harry glanced over at Ginny who was glaring at her mother which made Harry laugh but he wasn't sure if he could see himself married to Ginny, or married to anyone, maybe he just needed to take his time.

'After lunch, could you take me to see Snuffles?'

Harry looked up at Ginny who nodded, 'I can do that and he's going to love you, you just have to remember he's a puppy so he gets a bit rough. Oh I just remembered,' Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his camera, 'Hermione, you should know how to work that, it's a digital camera, I put all my pictures on my lap top. Can you take a picture of me and Lily?' Harry quickly showed his friend how the camera worked then smiled at his daughter while Hermione took a couple of pictures, before Harry pulled Ginny close to him and the three of them sat there getting their picture taken, but Lily kept touching Harry's face, or hair, and she smiled the whole time. 'Thanks,' Harry took the camera back and placed it in his bag.

'You'll have to show us all your pictures mate, are there any of the Chudley Cannons?'

Harry laughed, 'Yes, lots, but I have to go through them before you see them. Some aren't really for everyone to see. I stayed with these people in Canada and they kept getting pictures of me when I was in the shower or lying in bed. So I'll make sure those pictures are separated.' Harry didn't want any of them to see that some of those pictures were of woman and men in bed with him.

'Why would they take pictures of you naked in a shower?' Hermione asked.

'They loved to catch everyone doing anything, it was just their fun way, harmless, a bit embarrassing, but they were nice.'

'First Harry, you said you made this platter, it's glass,' Molly said.

'When I was in Russia, I met these people who made things out of glass, glass blowing and it was fun. I stayed with them for a few months learning how to do it, then I made a few things for myself before I made that, my first few tries were terrible, they make it look easy but it's not. I'm going to get everything and put a work shed with all that down the back of my property. I really enjoyed making that, so I want to do more.'

'Where is your house daddy?'

'In a town called Godric's Hollow, my parents lived there when I was little, so I wanted to buy a house there. You'll love it, it's really big, with lots of rooms and lots of land and trees. I'm going to get some horses when I get time, maybe I could get you a pony, would you like that?'

'A pony,' Lily stared up at her father with wide eyes then hugged him, 'Yes, yes, yes, a pony, I want a pony.' she squealed in delight.

'Oh this is going to be great, you're going to spoil her Harry,' Ginny grinned.

'Yep, I am, anything she wants, she gets. I can't believe it and I've missed so much of her life. When is her birthday?'

Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Molly chuckled, before Ginny answered, 'She was early and we were worried for a while, but everything was good, so her birthday is the 30th of January.'

'Oh blimey, mum's birthday,' Harry stared down at his daughter again, 'You were born on the same day as my mother.'

'Yeah, mummy told me. You said you're mummy died, where's your daddy?'

'He died the same time as my mum, when I was a baby. I never knew them.'

'Do you have a sister, I want a sister.'

'No, I had no one, I think of Hermione as my sister though and Ron as my brother.'

'Ron and Hermione can be your real brother and sister if you marry Ginny,' Molly said.

'Mum, blimey, give Harry a chance will you. He only just got home and found out about all this.'

'It's fine Ginny, we will talk about that,' Harry gave her a smile, 'I kept writing, I hoped you were okay, but there's a lot to talk about before we can work on that. I never expected to be away for so long though. When I first left you three I realised how tense I still was, how stressed I was. I kept having these dreams, like this life was the dream and he was still here. I started drinking, heavily, but with help from some people I met, I stopped that, now I just have the odd couple of drinks a day. One more thing though, but I got off that as well, drugs, muggle drugs, I got addicted to that stuff, took a while to get myself clean, again thanks to some people I met. That was the first two years, finally after that I started to really see the places I was visiting, I started to relax and finally made myself believe it was really over. I spoke to this woman, she was a doctor, she worked with people that suffered traumas. We got talking one day, I couldn't tell her the whole truth as she was a muggle, but she helped me and explained that I had years of pain and suffering, then it stopped suddenly and I didn't know how to cope with all that. So while I was in India, I used to see her every day, we'd talk, I'd try and explain what my life had been like, without going into too much detail and she helped me put all that behind me. I think that's why I took so long to come back, here it's always a reminder, so I wanted to put that part of my life behind me before I could finally move on.'

'Were you in pain daddy, did someone hurt you?'

'Sometimes sweetheart, but he's gone now, so he can't hurt me or anyone else ever again. But grandma's got lunch, so let's sit and eat then I can take you to see Snuffles.'

'Goody,' Lily giggles then sat beside her father, but took his hand in hers.

'She seems to know you Harry, like she really knows you're her father,' Hermione said staring down at her niece.

'Yeah, she took to me straight away. Aren't kids normally wary of people they don't know?'

'Normally, but she felt the connection straight away.' Molly put food on the table but kept watching her granddaughter eat one handed because she didn't want to let Harry's hand go and knew they had a special bond.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

After lunch, Harry, Lily, Ginny, Hermione and Ron apparated to Godric's Hollow, they met in a small lane not far from the cemetery, then Harry led the way to his home, but Lily never let his hand go the whole time. Harry stopped and pointed, the others all turned and looked at his home.

'That's big daddy.'

'Yep, really big, so let's get in,' Harry still holding Lily's hand led the way inside. The moment they stepped through the door, a loud and boisterous puppy bounded towards them, skidding on the shiny floor making Lily giggle as the puppy slammed into Harry's legs, 'Snuffles, settle down mate,' Harry knelt down and gave the puppy a pat as Lily reached her hand out and patted him, the puppy licked her face making her giggle again, 'Not her face Snuffles, now let's get into the house instead of standing in the entrance way,' Harry picked up the dog and walked into the large living room, then put the dog down and looked around, 'I knew it, he can't help chewing everything. I bought him a heap of chew toys and he chews the rugs,' Harry pointed his wand at the three different rugs and repaired them, 'No more Snuffles, chew your toys.'

'He's funny.'

'He's cute Harry, but look at the mess he made, not just chewing your rugs, but he's pulled everything out,' Hermione said staring around.

'Yeah, he keeps doing that, so I've started putting different scents around the cupboards to stop him, looks like it didn't work though.'

'It might be a good idea to leave him outside when you go out,' Ginny said.

'I can't until I block the property, too many small areas he can escape through. I'll get us all a drink,' Harry put the puppy down and went into the kitchen, but Lily followed him, 'Did you want to help me?'

'I want to stay with you.'

'Alright,' Harry grinned, got everyone a drink, put them on a tray and floated it back into the living room with Lily holding his hand.

'Daddy, can you show me my room?'

'Lily darling, you don't have a room here, you live at the Burrow.'

'No, I live with daddy, I want daddy.' She said stubbornly.

Harry knelt in front of Lily, 'If you're mother lets you, you can stay here sometimes.'

Lily wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, 'Always, I want to stay with you.'

'She's bonded to Harry, I mean really bonded to him. It's a very rare bond that a parent and child will have. It's like she knows Harry is part of her and needs to be with him. That's probably why she never really got close to anyone else, she knew in her heart that someone was missing.'

'What do you mean she never really got close to anyone?' Harry stared at Ginny looking puzzled.

'Lily wouldn't let me hug her, well sometimes, but not a lot. I'd see Victoire and Dominique hugging Fleur and Bill, Lily wouldn't do that with me, with anyone. From the time she was walking, she would put herself to bed, that was after I'd give her a bath and get her changed. I just thought she was independent, she liked to do things for herself.'

'Come on daddy, show me my room, it has to be right next door to yours.'

Harry looked up at Ginny, 'What do I do Ginny?'

'Let's just see what happens, but you can show her a room.'

Harry nodded, 'Alright sweetheart, come on,' Lily held her arms out to Harry who picked her up and she just kept her arms around him as they walked up the large winding staircase, 'This is my room, so you can have this one right next to it,' Harry pushed open the door, then pointed his wand at the furniture and changed it so it looked like a little girls room, 'How's that?'

'Pretty,' Lily pointed to her bed, so Harry sat her down and Snuffles tried to jump up, Harry picked the dog up and sat him on the end of the bed, while Lily got into her bed and instantly fell asleep.

Harry saw Ginny, Hermione and Ron staring into the room, 'What's going on?'

'It's a bond Harry, a very rare bond. She needs to be close to you, it's like she feels something will happen if she isn't with that parent. I'll go through my books because it's been a while since I read about the bonding between a parent and a child.'

'Does she normally fall asleep during the day?'

'No, not for a while anyway, so let's leave her sleep,' Ginny took Lily's shoes off then followed the others down the stairs. 'Why did you buy such a big house Harry?'

'When I saw it I just fell in love with the place, but I keep a few rooms with power. I have another large living room set up with a flat screen tv, dvd players, stereo. I've been buying a heap of movies, I watch them of a night before going to bed. My office has power as well, that's where I keep my lap top. This room, the library and the bedrooms don't have power, neither does the conservatory, ball room or pool room.'

'Pool room, what do you mean pool room?' Ron asked.

'There's a huge indoor heated pool at the other end of the house. Does Lily swim?'

'She's just learning, but no, she doesn't.'

'I'll go seal it just in case,' Harry hurried from the room, closed the door and charmed it so it couldn't be opened before he checked on his daughter and saw her and Snuffles asleep before he joined the other three, 'Snuffles is asleep on the end of the bed, he has his own bed that he likes.'

'Snuffles probably can feel she's yours and wants to be close to her. When you said puppy, I wasn't expecting a German Shepherd. They are really large dogs.'

'Yeah, but I wanted a dog but also something that can scare people away as well.'

'So these glass things around the room, did you make them?'

'Most of them I did, there's a few from the people that taught me how to do it. If you look closely you can see how much better there's are to mine. But what's going on here, you know I never look at newspapers?'

'It's been really quiet over the last few years,' Ginny said.

'What about you, all of you, what do you do?'

'Well I helped George for a year to get the shop up and running again, then I joined the aurors,' Ron said.

'I got a job in the department of regulation and control of magical creatures, then three years ago I started at the department of magical law enforcement.'

'I became a mother.'

Harry sat there listening to his two best friends and Ginny talk about what had been going on in their lives over the last five years. He heard about their friends, who married who and which ones had children of their own and he realised how much he missed out on. But Harry also knew he couldn't have come back any sooner, he needed that time away. He's only regret was Lily, not knowing about her and not being there from the time she was born, so he was determined to make it up to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron talked for a while, then Hermione and Ron left so Harry and Ginny could have some time alone. Within a few minutes of his friends leaving, Harry sat next to Ginny on the sofa ready to talk.

'I never thought I'd ever see you again Harry.'

'I never meant to stay away so long.'

'It wasn't just that, because you never got our letters and what your letters were like, we were all worried that here, coming back here would be too hard for you. After what you said about talking to that woman, it was right for you to stay away, you needed that time.'

'I did, I really did. I think if I was here from the beginning, I'm not sure I would have survived. Knowing about Lily would have helped,' Harry stood up and poured a drink, 'About her, how she's acting, what are we going to do. I love her with all my heart, the moment I saw her, I felt it. But we've got a lot of talking to do and we have to get to know each other again. I'm not the same as I was Ginny, I'm so different then I used to be, but I'm also happy with the way I am. Lily seems to want to be with me.'

'We'll get to know each other Harry and after I take her home, I'll try to explain. But why don't you come back for dinner, then we can talk to her together when we put her to bed?'

'I can do that, because I want to get to know her more. But you mentioned she never cried, she must have some time in her life.'

'No, she never has Harry, even as a baby she never cried. We had Poppy check her over thoroughly wondering why she never cried. See one day I felt her and she was hot, she had a cold and a fever, but even then she never let us know like babies would. We started to get worried, if she had a fever and if I didn't feel her, I wouldn't have known. Poppy gave her a potion to help and then examined her, but found nothing out of the ordinary.'

'I don't know a lot about babies, I met a lot of people over the years that had kids, but none of them had small babies. So because you were pregnant, you wouldn't have got to play quidditch, like you always wanted.'

'I did want to, but the moment I found out I was expecting Lily, I was happy. I always wanted to have your kids Harry, it just happened different than I hope and sooner as well. You know mum's going to keep on about us, I'll try and tell her to back off and don't let her push you into doing something you don't want to.'

'She won't, that's just me now. But Ginny, in my letters, I told you I still cared about you that's why I kept saying I needed time but I would be back. I do need time, like I said, we both do to get to know each other again. But about married, I'm not sure about that, at least not yet, maybe that will change, but I can't give you that guarantee that it will happen.'

'Well you have to know I still want to marry you Harry, but you are right, we do need time, so let's just take our time.'

'Daddy, I'm thirsty.'

'Come on sweetheart,' Harry picked up his daughter and carried her into the kitchen, 'Sit there and I'll get you a drink,' Harry sat his daughter at the table, then grabbed her a glass of milk and noticed Snuffles sitting beside the chair, not playing, not chewing anything, just staring up at Lily, 'This is strange Ginny, Snuffles is never this quiet, he's just staring at Lily.'

'I think you've lost your dog to your daughter by the look of it Harry. We have to get back to the Burrow, grandma will have dinner ready soon.'

'I want to stay with daddy.'

'I'm coming Lily, it's okay.'

'Okay then, but can Snuffles come with us?'

Harry looked up at Ginny who nodded, 'Alright, we can bring Snuffles. So drink you're milk and we'll go.'

Harry and Ginny stood together watching Lily sit there drinking her milk, 'She normally complains when I make her have milk, I usually have to flavour it for her.'

'These are all the things you're going to have to explain.'

'You'll learn everything, but she's finished, we can go.'

Lily hoped down from the seat and put her arms up to Harry who picked her up before turning to Ginny.

'Looks like you get Snuffles, but I've got a lead, you'll just need to hold him in your arms when you apparate.'

'I can do that,' Ginny and Harry got the lead and left the house, apparating to the Burrow. They went straight inside and Ginny took the lead off Snuffles who again stayed with Lily who was still in Harry's arms, 'She looks like she doesn't want you to put her down Harry.'

'I want to stay with daddy.'

'You can sweetheart, but let's at least sit down, you're heavy,' Harry gave her a smiled then sat down with his daughter on his lap and faced Ginny's father and the rest of the family, 'I never knew.'

'We know, Ron explained that you never received one letter, which is strange in itself. Now I need to know something though, Ginny told me but I want you to tell me Harry.'

'Anything Mr. Weasley.'

'Granddad looks angry, no one gets angry at my daddy,' Lily tightened her hold on Harry.

'It's fine flower,' Harry kissed her head then faced Arthur Weasley.

'Who initiated it, having sex?'

'Dad,' Ginny glared.

'It's fine,' Harry turned to Ginny and saw her nod.

'Tell them the truth Harry.'

'Alright, it was Ginny.'

'That's what she said, but we all thought she was trying to protect you, I also know you've never lied to me, that's why I wanted you to tell me.'

'I told you it was me dad, Harry never tried anything, but I wanted to be with Harry.'

'I know and it's all over now, well apart from what's going to happen with you two?'

'First, I do care about Ginny, but I'm not the same as I was when I left. So Ginny needs to get to know me, to make sure she likes this new me. I also have to get to know her again, we never had a lot of time to really talk, not with everything going on when we were last together. So we're going to take our time, talk, really get to know one another, then, and only then we'll talk about marriage, but as of now I have to say I'm not one for marriage, I never wanted it, I still don't, maybe with time that will change, I don't know. If we don't or one of us don't, then there will be no marriage. We can't just get married for the sake of Lily, that would be worse for her and worse for us. But Lily is my daughter and I will see her, that is up to Ginny and she wants me to get to know my daughter.'

'I'm staying with daddy,' Lily scowled and put her head on Harry's shoulder and started crying, 'I need my daddy.'

'Oh my, she's crying,' Molly said as she sat down, 'She never cries, never.'

'That's probably why she never did, she was waiting for the parent she needed. Even though she loves Ginny, we all know that, we've seen it, but she needed Harry. I was reading up on the bonding between one parents and a child, this is part of it. They will show their emotions only to that parent, not the other. But I also read something else and I think you're all about to be shocked,' Hermione said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'What are you talking about Hermione?' Ginny asked as she watched her daughter cry onto her father's shoulder.

'I never read everything about a parent and child bond when I first found out about it. But today, after we left I found my old book. The way Lily is acting towards Harry, the way she won't stop being near him, how she's crying, even the way Snuffles is with her, there is a reason. Lily could never feel complete until she found her father, that's why she never cried before, why she never let anyone hug her, why she was determined to do things for herself. Now she has found Harry, we'll all see big a difference in her, like how's she crying.'

'So what's this reason?' Bill asked.

'Before I say, Ginny, when did you decide to call her Lily?'

'Um,' Ginny sat there thinking for a minute, 'It was early on, before I knew I was pregnant actually. I kept having dreams of a little girl with red hair and I would also see a flower, a Lily. When I found out I was pregnant I saw the flower again, in my dreams, then whenever I went out, I kept seeing that flower, that's when I decided her name would be Lily Potter, after Harry's mother. Now what is the reason and why did you ask me that and you probably know why I dreamt of that flower.'

'Lily is the reincarnated soul of Lily Potter, Harry's mother. That's why she has the same colour hair and eyes as Lily, why you kept seeing that flower. It was her, her soul was telling you what to do. She is you're daughter, Lily, but her soul is remembering her past soul. She knew what her name had to be and she was never able to be a normal child because part of her was missing, Harry.'

Harry stared down at his daughter who had lifted his head and she smiled at him, then kissed his cheek before putting her head back on Harry's shoulder.

'She's never kissed anyone before either, she kissed Harry,' George said staring over at his niece.

'We really need to find out why Harry never received any letters. It's like Lily was meant to be, but someone tried to stop him being part of her life,' Ginny ran her hand down her daughters hair and got surprised when Lily turned and hugged her mother, 'She hugged me.'

'See, she needed Harry to fulfil her life, now she can be normal. You will find she will hug everyone, even kiss them and won't be so independent anymore.'

'This is all fascinating and a little scary,' Harry grinned, 'But she is my daughter and I don't want her to be different in anyway, apart from her imagination. She needs to be a normal child and if that means being with me, then she should. So Ginny, it's your call, but why don't you and Lily move in with me. You can have one of the other spare rooms until we work out what we're doing?'

'I don't think that's wise, what if you two get carried away and Ginny ends up pregnant before she's married again.' Molly said.

'This isn't about us Mrs. Weasley, this is about our daughter, not your daughter this time. So Ginny and I will decide this, decide what's best for all of us.'

'I going to live with daddy, mummy, please live with us.'

'See, it's like Lily is determined to be with her father and is now asking her mother to be part of their lives,' Hermione said.

'We'll live with daddy darling, so after dinner, we'll pack our clothes and go home.'

Lily smiled then kissed her mother's check, hugged her again before turning back to Harry and hugged him.

'Our daughter has a mind of her own, I pity anyone that gets on the wrong side of her. But if any boys go near her, they're in for a lot of pain.'

'Harry,' Hermione scolded.

'I'm serious, no one is going to touch my flower, isn't that right sweetheart?'

'Right daddy,' Lily said but snuggled closer to Harry just as Snuffles gave a playful bark.

'Hermione, what about Snuffles, he's acting differently ever since he saw Lily. Would you know why?'

'Did you're parents have any animals?'

'A cat, that's all I know. That letter I found at Grimmauld place, mum wrote to Sirius about visiting my father. But in it, mum wrote that I kept flying around the house scaring the cat.'

'Well, animal souls can be reincarnated as well, maybe Snuffles has the reincarnated soul of you cat. He's sensing Lily's soul as a soul he is already familiar with. You said you've tried everything to stop Snuffles chewing. Do you think it was your mother or father that the cat would have listened to?'

'Going on what Sirius and Remus told me, mum, she was the only one that could control my father and Sirius when they got in their playful moods. That memory I saw of mum as a student and of my father, mum had a temper, she never backed down, never showed if she was upset, but showed her anger. My father was a jokester, playful, loved to hex just because he could and was really popular and played that up. So going on all that, mum would be like Mrs. Weasley.'

'Harry, why do you say mum for your mother, but you never say dad, you always say father when you talk about him?' Hermione asked.

Harry looked down at his daughter, 'Since I never knew him but I knew Sirius and I know this is a terrible thing to say, but I felt like Sirius was my father, my dad. I told Sirius how guilty I felt about that, but he understood and in private he let me call him dad.'

'You're daddy knows,' Lily smiled up at Harry, 'He wanted Sirius to be with you.'

'Oh blimey, this is getting freakier,' Harry ran his hand down his daughter's hair, 'How do you know that flower?'

'I just do, but when can you get me a pony daddy?'

Harry chuckled, Ginny shook her head at how easy Lily had already wrapped her father around her finger.

'Maybe a few days we'll go see about a pony and a couple of horses, then we can ride together, you and me, mummy might as well, would you like that?'

'Yep, as long as you're with me daddy,' Lily kissed Harry's cheek then snuggled into him and everyone else at the table saw how easy it was going to be for Lily to get Harry to do anything she asked. So Lily is going to be one spoiled little girl. But they could also see Harry giving into her every time. He missed her first years of her life, so he was going to make it up to her now, anyway he could. Harry finally got the one thing he always wanted, a family.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry helped Lily pack all her clothes, while Ginny packed up all her stuff, then the three of them walked down stairs, but again Lily held Harry's hand and Snuffles was following behind, not running or barking, just walked quietly with them.

'I still don't like this, especially since Harry said he doesn't want marriage,' Molly said stiffly.

'Grandma mean, I want my daddy,' Lily said stubbornly as she tightened her hold on Harry's hand.

'Lily, that's not a very nice thing to say and it's not true. Grandma is worried about your mummy, that's all. So I think you should apologise to your grandma,' Harry said as he stared down at his daughter.

Lily sighed then looked back over at her grandma, 'Sorry grandma, but don't say anything bad about my daddy.'

'Oh she's stubborn,' Ron raised his eyebrows.

Harry sighed, then knelt down in front of Lily, 'Everyone needs time sweetheart, this is going to take time for all of us to get used to and no one is saying anything bad about me.'

'I want to go home.'

'Let's just take her Harry, hopefully once she knows you're here for good and not leaving she'll settle down,' Ginny said as she stared down at her daughter before looking at her mother, 'You know we have no choice mum, if we try to keep them apart, Lily will not be happy.'

'It's in the book, if she can't be with the parent she's bonded with she could, I'm just saying could end up very ill, or worse,' Hermione said, 'It's like their connected, Lily needs to be with Harry.'

'We have a lot of talking to do,' Ginny said as she glanced at Harry hoping this might change his mind about getting married.

'Let's just get her home, but with the way she is Ginny, can you take Snuffles again?'

'I've got him,' Ginny picked up the dog, 'Lily, say goodbye to everyone.'

'Bye,' Lily waved but stayed next to Harry.

'She's not moving from Harry's side,' Hermione said but raised her eyebrows at Harry.

Harry nodded, then picked up his daughter and walked over to the oldest Weasley's to see what his daughter would do.

'Now, how about a proper goodnight to your grandparents,' Harry smiled at his daughter.

Lily smiled, nodded then put her arms around Molly and Arthur who were standing together, she hugged them then kissed their cheeks.

'Oh my,' Molly gave Lily a smile then caressed her cheek, 'Goodnight Lily dear.'

'Goodnight grandma, goodnight granddad,' Lily smiled then put her head back on Harry's shoulder.

'Okay, let's get home, it's late,' Harry looked around at everyone, 'We'll see you soon.'

Harry, carrying Lily, Ginny carrying Snuffles all headed outside and apparated away. Molly sat down with her husband at the table.

'She hugged me, then kissed me, something I never thought she would do,' Molly said then wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes.

'It said that in the book, once the child had the parent they were bonded to they will start to show their feelings for others,' Hermione said, 'It's like she's a completely different little girl to the one before Harry returned home. Why didn't he get his letters?'

'I'll get a few departments to check it out tomorrow Mione, but it is late, let's get home,' Ron said then hugged his parents before leaving with his wife.

Harry watched as Ginny gave Lily a bath, he wanted to leave her with her mother, but Lily started crying, wanting Harry with her, so he stayed. Once she was washed, dried and dressed in her pyjamas, Harry carried her into her room and put her on the bed, where Snuffles tried to jump up again, so Harry nodded to Ginny who picked up the puppy and Snuffles curled up on the end.

'Goodnight flower, I love you,' Harry kissed her forehead.

'I love you too daddy, goodnight,' she smiled, 'Goodnight mummy.'

'Night Lily darling,' Ginny kissed Lily's cheek then left the room with Harry, but the door stayed open a little.

'I want to show you something Ginny,' Harry lead her into his office and opened his lap top, 'This will shock you, I just hope you can handle it for Lily's sake,' Harry moved his mouse around until his files opened, then stood back, 'My pictures, I'm with others in a lot of them and that's how I've been living my life.'

Ginny stared at the pictures, 'Woman, a lot of woman and men, you had sex with men?'

'Yes, I found I enjoyed it. But Ginny, all of them, if I didn't, I don't think I'd be here today. Those times, all the sex, it got me through some really bad times. I was depressed, seriously depressed, I was doing drugs, drinking, I just didn't care. Once I started having sex with them, I sort of found myself, found a way to get through all the fucked up shit I went through. I said to myself once I realised how it helped that this was going to be my life, casual friendships, casual relationships, nothing serious. Every time I thought of serious, whether it was his supporters or some woman or bloke wanted to get serious with me, I would drink or do drugs again. I do care about you, but I can't get into a serious relationship with you, I just can't. So we really need to work this out for Lily's sake. I love her and I do want to get to know her and be with her. After seeing the way she behaved, what she was saying, we know she wants to be with me and I'm sorry if that hurts you. But now is not the time to think about you or me, it's Lily we have to think about. So you can live here, have your own room, treat this as your home in every way, but the truth is, nothing will happen between us unless you are willing to go with the casual lifestyle. It also means you might see me with others, men and woman, you can do the same, bring a man home if you want, that's your decision.'

'I was hoping that maybe with some time you would want us to get married, I've loved you for so long. But after hearing what you said, seeing these pictures, that's not going to happen is it Harry?'

'No, it's not. So if you want some time to think about all this, you can take the room next to Lily's, decorated how you want. Let's just take our time because you might find you don't like this new me because I am different, a lot different to how I used to be. I like to go out, I like to have sex, rough, hard and well, kinky sex, tied to bed, blind folded, both of us, sometimes there were a few at a time,' Harry moved back to his lap top and closed it down, 'We both have a lot to think about, but it's Lily who we both need to put as our main priority, not me or you, her,' Harry walked to the door, 'I'm sorry if this hurts you Ginny, I never wanted to ever hurt you, but that's how I am now, you either accept it or you don't. One more thing, I'm a late sleeper, so remember what I said, make yourself at home, there's plenty of food or anything you might want,' Harry nodded then left the room heading upstairs, he checked on Lily then went his room to shower. He stood under the warm water thinking about everything that had happened since he got to the Burrow, now he had a daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry woke, dressed and the first thing he noticed was Snuffles was barking. He got up and went downstairs and saw the dog barking at the closed door.

'Snuffles,' Harry knelt down at the dog, Harry thought the dog looked sad, then he seemed to cuddle into Harry, 'What in the name of merlin is wrong with you?' Harry stared around, 'Lily,' Harry got up and checked her room, 'Looks like Ginny didn't like the fact we wouldn't be together,' Harry stared at the empty room, there was nothing of Lily's there. He knew this had hurt her, but that was just the way he was, he couldn't be with her in a serious relationship, it wouldn't work. Harry sighed, then headed downstairs and into the kitchen. He made himself some breakfast and a cup of tea before sitting at his desk and writing a letter.

'Dear Ginny, I knew you wouldn't like it, I understand. Please just work it so I can see Lily. She is my daughter and I did tell you that if I knew I would have come back. Nothing would have changed with us, but maybe we could have stayed good friends, for Lily's sake. If we did end up together all we would do is fight, that isn't an environment that any child should grow up in. Please think about this, it's not just for me, Lily needs both her parents. I do care for you, but that's all I have to give. I will give you some time, hopefully I will hear from you soon, Harry.'

Harry folded the note and gave it to his owl before head headed out. He organised to have some stables built, which they said they would start building in a few days. After he left there he went around a few farms looking at horses and some ponies. He never bought the pony, but he did buy a few horses that he liked the look of, but also told the people that he needed two weeks before he could have them transported to his home. Then he went to buy everything he would need, saddles, bridles, blankets, food bins, everything and anything he could think of. Those things were also going to be delivered in a week's time.

Over the next few nights, Harry did bring a man home and another night a woman home. He never heard from Ginny, but he had been surprised that he hadn't heard from Hermione and Ron, Ron he could understand especially if Ginny had told everyone what he said, but Hermione surprised him. She wasn't the type to just make up her mind on what others said, she would wait until she heard everything. Harry thought maybe being gone for six years and how he had changed, maybe Hermione had changed as well.

Again Harry went out, ended up talking to a man he had checked out, they ended up back at Harry's home and in his bed. After many hours of some hard sex, the two exhausted men fell asleep.

'Oh sorry,' Hermione's voice called, 'Harry, get up its urgent, sorry, I didn't know you had someone with you,' Hermione hurried down the stairs.

Harry groaned, 'Blimey, Paul, you better go, it looks like my friends want to see me.'

'Why so blasted early Harry?' Paul groaned then got up used the bathroom before dressing, then followed Harry downstairs, 'Hopefully we'll bump into each other again, I could do with some more hard fucking,' Paul kissed Harry then left.

Harry turned, 'It's early, what's up?'

'It's Lily, she won't eat, she sits in the corner of her room and refuses to talk or move. When I lifted her to get a healer to look at her, she screamed, I mean she started screaming and wouldn't stop until I put her back down. We're worried she's going to hurt herself and not eating, she can't go on like that.'

'Hermione explained about the bond and I explained everything Ginny, but you still left with her,' Harry growled in frustration, 'Let's go.'

Harry, Hermione and Ginny apparated away from Harry's house and to the Burrow where they raced inside, none of them stopped, just ran up the stairs, where Molly and Arthur were staring into the room. Harry pushed his way through and over to his daughter.

'Lily sweetheart, it's daddy.'

'Daddy,' Lily screamed then hugged her father, 'Take me home daddy, take me home, I don't like it here.'

'Let's go home to Snuffles, he misses you, he's not eating either.'

'Now hang on, Ginny said she can't live with you if you're going to see other people,' Arthur said.

'So you're willing to let your granddaughter die, Ginny, are you going to let our daughter die?'

'Of course not,' Ginny said staring at her daughter.

'Good, so none of you try to stop Lily coming with me, or you'll see just how much I've changed. I'm going to save my daughter, now Ginny can come too, that's still her choice,' Harry pushed his way past everyone and down the stairs. He didn't wait for anyone, just apparated away, 'Let's get you something to eat,' Harry sat his daughter down, then got her a glass of milk before making her some macaroni and cheese, then saw Snuffles run in and sat beside Lily, so Harry put his bowl next to the dog, 'Eat up flower,' Harry sat down watching his daughter.

'I don't have to leave daddy?'

'No, you don't have to Lily, I'm sorry, you can stay with daddy,' Ginny said, 'I'll go put our stuff in the rooms.'

Harry nodded but kept his eyes on his daughter, 'Eat up flower.'

'Okay daddy,' Lily smiled then started eating.

'How long as she been like this, since Ginny took her?' Harry glanced up at Hermione.

'Yes, they all thought when she was hungry enough she'd eat, but she refused. I took my books over and let Ginny read it, she would have kept going until she died, it's part of the bond and her soul being reincarnated.'

'Then Ginny will just have to learn to live here but we'll have separate lives. Surely everyone realises that this is about Lily's health now?'

'We do, I never realised how much Lily needed to be with you,' Ginny sat next to her daughter and when she ran her hand down Lily's hair, Lily jumped up from her chair and climbed onto Harry's lap, 'I'm sorry darling, you never have to leave your daddy again.'

'Daddy, is that true, I can stay, forever?'

'Yes flower, forever. But you know I will have to go out sometimes, but you can still be here with your mum or go out with your mum, she knows you have to be here with me now, okay?'

'Okay,' Lily snuggled into Harry's chest, 'When can I have my pony?'

Harry smiled, 'Soon, I went to look the other day, I bought a couple of horses, they won't be here for two weeks because the stables need to be built. So how about we go out later and you can pick your pony. I saw some very pretty ones that you might like.'

'Okay,' Lily smiled but never moved off Harry's lap.

'We're going to need to talk Harry, set some boundaries, with your bedroom,' Ginny raised her eyebrows.

'Easy, I'll seal it when I'm not alone, you can do the same. I won't show any of that around Lily, it will always be in my bedroom. So we'll get to all that tonight. I'll make us some tea, Lily sweetheart, I need to get up.'

'No,' Lily snuggled in closer.

'I'll make them, you did say to make myself at home,' Ginny sighed then went about making tea for everyone, but she kept glancing at her daughter who refused to let Harry go.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry, Lily and Ginny went out to look at ponies, they found a beautiful black one. They worked it so the pony would be delivered when the stables were done and Lily even seemed to know she would have to wait.

'Daddy, I want to call my pony Prongs.'

Harry's eyes shot to his daughter, 'Where did you hear that name Lily?'

'It was your daddy's name, I like it.'

'Did someone tell you that?'

'No, I just know it is,' Lily sat on the floor with Snuffles and started to rub his stomach, 'Did you call Snuffles because of Sirius?'

'Oh shit,' Harry said, 'Um, yeah, I did,' Harry looked at Ginny, 'This is really strange.'

'Yes, it is.'

Harry and Ginny watched their daughter play with the puppy, then she took Harry's hand and went to wash up for dinner which Ginny decided to cook. After dinner and her bath, Harry sat on the bed next to his daughter and read her a story. He only got half way through before she fell asleep and again, Snuffles was on the end of her bed.

'We need to talk,' Harry said softly as he pulled Lily's door in then led the way down to the living room, 'I was reading the other day, after I realised you left. I want the truth Ginny, why didn't you use the spells to stop yourself falling pregnant?'

Ginny blushed and lowered her head, 'I didn't want to, I wanted to fall pregnant to you.'

'Does anyone know that?'

'Hermione, she worked it out.'

'Were you hoping it would make me marry you?'

'Yes, or at least we'd be together. Marriage really isn't that important to me, it's mainly for my parents that everyone gets married.'

'I don't know what to say Ginny, I know this must be hard on you considering I only came back into your lives a week ago and now Lily only wants me.'

'It is, I dedicated my life to Lily, but it doesn't seem to make any difference, she only wants you.'

'Not necessarily,' Harry sat down, 'I got a couple of books on children and bonding. Once the parent they bonded with is with them they will become closer to the other parent. So if you can just put up with my life Lily will show you she loves you. She asked you that first night about living with us, that shows she loves you.'

'Yes, it does. Can you just do me a favour Harry, when you have someone here, I don't want to see it, any of it, whether a man or a woman.'

'I seem to prefer men, so it will probably be men, but I can keep that in the privacy of my room. You should start going out, meet someone Ginny.'

'Not yet Harry, I will since I know nothing will come of us especially since you said you prefer men, maybe you were always gay,' Ginny shrugged but Harry saw her sadness, but he knew he couldn't be with her, it wouldn't work. 'I might go shower and get into bed, goodnight Harry.'

'Night Ginny,' Harry watched Ginny leave the living room before he headed up to check on his daughter who was sleeping peacefully, just like Snuffles. He headed into his bathroom, showered, then climbed into bed, but left his door open since he was alone.

'Daddy, wake up,' Lily shouted as she jumped on the bed.

Harry groaned, then slowly opened his eyes, 'Hey my flower, but do you know it's too early for me to wake up?'

'But I want to have breakfast with you.'

'Alright, I need to dress and I have no clothes on, so while I do that you head downstairs and I'll be there in a moment?'

'Okay,' Lily kissed Harry's cheek then jumped off the bed and ran from the room with Snuffles running after her.

'Oh shit, well, it looks like I have to get used to early mornings,' Harry groans but hears a chuckle so he looked up.

'Yes you do Harry, all part of being a parent, so welcome to the life of a parent,' Ginny smirks then turns and heads downstairs.

Harry groans again, picked up his wand and shut his bedroom door before getting up and dressing. Once done he headed downstairs and saw Ginny in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

'I could have done that Ginny.'

'It's fine, I'm used to making breakfast for Lily, I always helped mum, have for years. You can make some tea if you want and Lily likes juice in the morning.'

'I can do that,' Harry kissed his daughter on the head who was sitting patiently at the table. So he made tea, poured juice for his daughter then sat beside her, 'Is there anything you want to do today?'

'Can you buy me a broom?'

'If you want flower, you mum said you're a good flyer, I might get one for myself,' Harry glanced over at Ginny, 'Do you have a broom Ginny?'

'No, we all used the old shooting stars that are still in the shed.'

'Then I'll get us all one, that way you can fly with Lily as well. You can always use the old shooting stars at the Burrow.'

'Even though I don't want you buying me things Harry, especially since we aren't together, it would be nice to fly with Lily since we will be here.'

'It's fine, I can afford it.'

'Daddy, do you have a boyfriend?'

Harry's eyes widened, 'No, I like men, but I don't have a boyfriend or partner.'

'I can see you with a white haired man, he's nice.'

Harry and Ginny looked at Lily then at each other, 'I have no idea Harry, this is way over my head.'

'Mine too,' Harry turned back to Lily, 'A white haired man, you mean blond like aunt Fleur?'

'Yes, but a man, he helps people. Mummy likes the dark man.'

Ginny gazes at her daughter then puts breakfast on the table, 'Dark man, do you mean he has dark hair like daddy or dark skin?'

'Dark skin, like the minister man.'

Harry notices Ginny nod, 'Do you know who she means?'

'Yes, he seems to pay me a lot of attention, always talking to me, making sure to visit a lot and usually he brings Lily something.'

'So who is this man?'

'Lee Jordon.'

'That's him mummy, he's nice and likes you.'

'Maybe because you always hoped we'd be together you never took any notice of how he feels. This might be your chance Ginny, a chance with a life with someone. You know what I could do if we do both end up in relationships, have another house built here on the property, then have a tunnel built between the houses so even in the cold weather Lily could come and go between the two houses.'

'It's a big house built over there,' Lily points out the window but keeps eating.

Harry and Ginny stare at their daughter the each other because they are realising that their daughter has some type of insight, she sees things before they happen. Neither Harry nor Ginny knew what to say or if this will affect their daughter in any way.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Harry, Ginny and Lily headed into Diagon Alley. The moment Harry was spotted he had people calling out to him and racing up to him, shaking his hand.

'Where have you been Mr. Potter?' a woman asked.

'I was overseas, decided to take a holiday, but what's going on, why are you all here?'

'We all want to thank you for what you did, you killed him, giving us a danger free life,' a man called.

'Daddy said you killed the bad man that took mummy away,' a small boy smiled up at Harry.

Harry knelt down, 'I'm sorry you're mummy is gone, but yeah, I killed the bad man. Are you okay though, you and your daddy?'

'Yep, we're good, thank you,' the boy hugged Harry.

'Oh,' Harry sighed then hugged the boy, 'You're welcome.'

When Harry stood up, he smiled at the boy, 'Is this little girl your daughter Harry?' a woman asked.

Harry put his hand on Lily's shoulder, 'Yeah, I only just found out. Ginny kept sending me letters to tell me but I never got them.'

'So are you and Ginny together?' another woman asked.

'Um, no, I realised I'm gay, so Ginny and I are living together as friends so Lily has both her parents.'

'Lily, after your mother?'

Harry looked at Ginny, 'Yes, when I realised I was pregnant I knew I wanted her name Lily after Harry's mother.'

'Daddy, why are all these people talking to you?'

Harry lifted Lily into his arms, 'Well, I was able to help everyone out a few years ago.'

'There was a very bad man Lily, he hurt a lot of people and your daddy stopped him,' Ginny smiled.

'Daddy's brave,' Lily hugged Harry before putting her head on his shoulder.

'Your daddy is very brave,' a man called, 'But I think we should let your daddy finish his shopping.'

'Daddy's going to buy me a broom and he bought me a pony.'

The crowd around Harry, Ginny and Lily laughed, 'Seems like this little girl is going to be spoilt,' a woman smiled.

'Definitely,' Harry smiled at his daughter then shook everyone's hand before watching them walk away, 'Bloody hell, I wasn't expecting that.'

'You always attracted attention Potter, so why do you think it would change?'

Harry turned, 'Malfoy,' he noticed Malfoy wasn't sneering but he actually smiled.

'Seems I shocked the golden boy,' Draco smirked.

'Yes, you did, you're not really someone I expected to see.'

'Daddy, that's the white haired man, he helps people,' Lily smiled at Draco, 'You're nice, do you want to fly with me?'

'Him?' Harry asked staring at his daughter, 'Um Lily, flower, Malfoy and I always hated each other, so I think you have that wrong.'

'No, he always liked you, but had to pretend he didn't. He used to look at your bum all the time, whenever you walked past.'

'What in the name of merlin is going on?' Draco stared in shock at the little girl

'Seems you and Harry are destined to end up together,' Ginny chuckled, 'Let me take Lily in to look at some brooms, that way you two can talk,' Ginny held out her arms and Lily went to her straight away.

'Daddy, he kisses good,' Lily smiled as Ginny laughed then walked away.

'Are you going to tell me what your daughter was talking about?'

'For some reason she seems to know things, sees things that will happen. She told me this morning that I will end up with a white haired boyfriend.'

'You are kidding Potter, us?'

Harry shrugged, 'I just hear what she has to say and it seems to be right. But that doesn't mean we have to get it on you know. So I'll let you go do whatever it is you do.'

'Wait,' Draco said urgently, then sighs, 'She's right about staring at your butt, I used to all the time. When you saw me I sneered at you so you wouldn't know.'

Harry gazed into those grey eyes that he knew so well, 'What did Lily mean about you helping people?'

'I'm a healer. After being released I knew I wanted to help people. It took three years of hard studying but I'm now a fully qualified healer. But how are you gay when you obviously got Ginny pregnant?'

'After the fighting finished we went with Hermione and Ron to Australia, Ginny wanted sex, we did, then I left to go travelling. I had no idea about Lily until a week ago, none of their letters found me.'

'Did you use charms to change your appearance, use a different name, or even polyjuice potion?'

'Yes to all, there were a lot of times I wanted no one to know who I was. When I first went overseas people knew who I was straight away and I couldn't get away from the attention.'

'That's the reason, those letters were arriving at the time you weren't you.'

'Oh, at least I got an answer, we thought someone deliberately tried to keep me finding out about my daughter. There's something,' Harry sighs, 'Lily never cried, never hugged anyone, just occasionally gave Ginny a hug, she never kissed anyone and was very self-sufficient from the time she was walking. The moment I turned up she took to me and hasn't wanted to let me go. But now she's hugged and kissing everyone, she needs to be with me.'

'She's bonded to you, if you weren't here then she couldn't show her feelings.'

'Yeah, Hermione read about it and told us when Lily refused to let me go. So Ginny and Lily moved into my home but Ginny has her own room. I'm going to have another house built for her so we can have separate lives but stay close for Lily.'

'Lily can only live with you. But won't it seem strange to see Ginny with someone else?'

'No, I care about her but that's all. Lily told her who she will end up with, so they will need their own place which leaves me to have some privacy in my home.'

'So Godric's Hollow, right?'

Harry raised his eyebrows, 'Yes, but how did you know?'

Draco shrugged, 'It just made the most sense that you'd live there. The Potters go back to when Godric Gryffindor lived there.'

'I never knew that, but I don't know anything about my family.'

'Now might be the time to find out, especially if you are living there.'

'I might just do that. But you are shocking the life out of me here. First you're here, then you're actually talking friendly to me, you tell me you checked out my butt. Seems the last few years changed a lot of us. So since my daughter seems to see us together, why don't we go out sometime?'

'I'd like that, why don't you send me an owl when you want to. Now I'll leave you to finish shopping with your daughter,' Draco grinned, then ran his finger down Harry's cheek, 'Don't make it too long Potter.'

Harry smiled then watched as Draco walked away before he stepped into the shop and saw Ginny and Lily looking at children brooms. But Harry did notice they seemed to move quickly, so he realised they had been watching through the window, watching him and Draco Malfoy. That was still something he couldn't get his head around, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, together, strangers things have happened, but to Harry, this was the strangest.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry had organised for the other house to be built on the property. He had it far enough away that Ginny wouldn't see him and he wouldn't see her, not unless they wanted to, he also organised to have a large tunnel built so Lily could come and go as she pleased but also Snuffles could joined Lily at either house, and being done by magic, it didn't take long at all. The horses arrived along with Lily's pony, but Harry also organised for a riding instructor to come with the horses so she could instruct Harry, Lily and Ginny how to ride. Harry did a little riding while he was overseas, but not a lot.

Finally Harry had owled Draco about going out sometime and Ginny had spoken with Lee and found out he did like Ginny and had for years. So Harry and Ginny spoke about organising to go out on different days but they could have either Lee or Draco stay as long as they kept their personal lives inside the bedroom away from Lily's young eyes.

Harry finished dressing for his date with Draco and even though he had dated a lot of people, men and woman, he was nervous about this date. He walked slowly down the stairs to see Lily sitting on the floor with the ever growing Snuffles.

'Let's go see your mum so I can go out with the white haired man.'

'Can I have breakfast with both of you in the morning since he's going to sleep here?'

Harry stared down at his daughter, 'Yes, if you want to sweetheart, but how do you know he'll sleep here, we've only just decided to go out?'

'I just know daddy.'

'Yes, you do, okay my beautiful flower, let's go see mummy,' Harry took his daughters hand then into the back room where the door to the tunnel was, Snuffles following.

'Ginny, we're here,' Harry called as he climbed up the steps with Lily and Snuffles.

'In the living room Harry.'

Harry, Lily and Snuffles stepped into the living room, 'Hi Lee.'

'Hi Harry, hello Lily.'

'Hello Lee, daddy said I can have breakfast with him and Draco, are you staying to have breakfast with mummy?'

Harry, Ginny and Lee all looked at each other, 'If I stay I might Lily, is it okay if I stay?'

'Yes, mummy will have a good time with you. Come on Snuffles,' Lily ran up the long hall with the dog following her.

'Let's pretend we didn't hear that,' Ginny blushed, 'You look nice Harry.'

'Thanks, well, have a good time,' Harry smirked then went back to the tunnel, into the house then outside to apparate away. He only waited five minutes before Draco casually walked up to him, 'You still strut about you know that,' Harry smiled.

'I know I look good Potter.'

'And modest as well.'

'Very, so since you asked me out, where are we going?'

'Come on Malfoy, let's get to know each other. Oh by the way, my daughter wants to have breakfast with us.'

'So you want me to turn up at your place in the morning to eat breakfast with your daughter?'

'No, she knew you would be staying at my place,' Harry shrugged, 'She tells me and Ginny stuff all the time, we've just learned to accept it.'

'What if I don't want to fuck you?'

Harry grinned then moved closer to Draco until their bodies were pressed up against each other. 'Oh I think you will…Draco because I want to see if you're blond all over, so I want a very close look while my mouth sucks you dry.'

Draco's eyes widened before he pulled himself together, 'You are going to be surprised.'

'Oh, why's that?'

'I used a hair removal charm, so no hair apart from my head.'

'Oh that is so hot, how about we skip dinner and get straight to the fucking, we can eat later?'

'You're on, take me to your bed Harry.'

That's exactly what Harry did, he took Draco's hand and apparated to his apparition point, then the two men practically ran into the house and up into Harry's bedroom. Just in case Lily turned up in the morning, Harry cast a strong locking charm then a silencing charm for noises going out by not in.

Ginny, Lily and Lee stepped out of the tunnel with Snuffles running after them, Lily ran straight up the stairs and banged her little fists on her father's door.

'Daddy, I'm here to have breakfast with you and Draco, hurry up.'

Harry groaned, 'Why do kids have to wake up so early.'

'They go to bed early so they wake up early, but I need a shower.'

'Through that door, I'll meet you downstairs,' Harry watched a naked Draco Malfoy casually walk into the bathroom, Harry dressed even though he needed a shower, then headed downstairs, 'Hi flower,' Harry picked up his daughter, hugging her tight.

'Hi daddy, where's Draco?'

'Having a shower, he'll be down in a moment. Morning Ginny, Lee.'

'Harry,' Lee said.

'Harry,' Ginny smirked, 'Seems our daughter is going to be right every time.'

'Yep, seems that way, I'll start breakfast, so how was Snuffles,' Harry gave the dog a rub then quickly washed his hands at the sink before preparing breakfast. As he wasn't sure what Draco or Lee liked, he made a wide variety of food. As he turned to place everything on the table, he saw Draco smirking at him, 'Yes, I'm very domesticated.'

'So it seems.'

'Lee, do you know Draco Malfoy.'

'Not officially, no.'

Draco held out his hand to Lee, they shook, 'Hello Ginny, how are you?'

'Good Draco, did you two have a good dinner?'

'Yes, very nice,' Draco said then turned to Harry who was sniggering but had his back to everyone.

'Let's eat, I'm starved,' Harry poured juice for Lily before sitting down next to Draco, 'You must be hungry as well Dra,' Harry smirked.

'Famished.'

'Daddy and Draco didn't eat dinner, they were busy,' Lily said as she started eating, but giving some of her breakfast to Snuffles.

'How are we going to stop that Ginny?'

'You're guess is as good as mine Harry.'

'Mummy and Lee didn't eat dinner either but they had desert in bed.'

Harry and Draco chuckled quietly as both Ginny and Lee blushed, 'Seems some fun with food was on the menu,' Harry said.

'None of your business Harry.'

'We have to tell everyone that I have one mummy and three daddy's, so daddy, father, that's Draco and Pa, that's Lee, I'm special.'

'You are special my flower,,' Harry smiled at his daughter then kissed her head, 'If she tells everyone that, I have no idea what anyone is going to say. But it looks like we have a very unconventional family, right Lily?'

'Right daddy, my family, with Snuffles, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Flower. Daddy, we'll need another horse.'

'Why's that sweetheart?'

'I have Prongs, you had Padfoot, mummy rides Moony, Draco can ride Flower, but what's Lee going to ride, how about Snitch, Lee talks about quidditch.'

'It seems another trip to get another horse, you can't have one of your daddy's missing out, can you Lily?'

'No, we're a family, but if I hurt myself now I can have father fix me up, he helps people. He's going to help people with broken heads.'

'Broken heads?' Ginny asked as she stared at Draco.

'I work in the mind damage ward, maybe that's what she means.'

'Yes, you make a yucky tasting potion to help their broken heads. You help grandma Lily and grandad James' friends with broken heads.'

'Who is she talking about Harry?' Ginny asked.

'My parents were friends with Neville's parents when they were all in the original order of the phoenix. Well it seems you are going to make some big break through Dra.'

'I've been working on a potion for the last two years. Sometimes I've thought of giving up.'

'Your nearly there father, you'll fix the people's heads. Can I go play with Snuffles now?'

'Off you go sweetheart,' Ginny smiled at her daughter but the four adults kept watching Lily as she sat on the floor with Snuffles wondering what else she was going to say that they knew now would come true and they also knew whatever it was, young Lily potter would shock the life out of them and others quite a few more times over the years, they just didn't know how. As they watched her with Snuffles they could just see a normal little girl playing with her dog, but they knew differently, Lily Potter was special.

The end:


End file.
